


(Podfic) each light, another world

by QuietPods (TheQuietWings)



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [16]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drowning, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/QuietPods
Summary: there were several ways this could end. she saw them all.(a collection of drabbles for elizabeth and alternate happenings; incomplete)A podfic of "each light, another world"
Relationships: Booker DeWitt & Elizabeth
Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483670
Kudos: 1





	(Podfic) each light, another world

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [each light, another world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462646) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> guess who discovered the reverb function in audacity

**Google Drive Version:** <https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Cks7LKuSab5eKD8wlq2OtxKiXCloL890>

**Internet Archive Version:** <https://archive.org/details/each-light-another-world>

**YouTube Version:** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRCBnqAqheM&list=PL7j0hIkhGj9FoMxx7BuujML0vyUCk69pj&index=17&t=0s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRCBnqAqheM&list=PL7j0hIkhGj9FoMxx7BuujML0vyUCk69pj&index=17&t=0s)


End file.
